


Lessons

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac proves that he is a quick study!





	Lessons

Mac was sitting out on the patio waiting for Jack to return from the grocery. As he sat there, he thought about how things were between the two of them and he had to admit that things were pretty good. No arguing, no major problems to speak of, and tons of great sex! Just the thought of how good the sex was aroused Mac and thinking of some of the things Jack had shared with him from his vast sexual knowledge aroused him even more. Jack had taught Mac things he'd never dreamed of, and was happy to note that he was praised and rewarded each time he remembered what Jack had shown him. Just thinking of all this had Mac super horny, so he decided to surprise Jack.

Mac went to the bedroom, stripped, and found the key to the toy box. He perused the toys and found his favorite. It was a flesh colored toy molded directly from Jack's cock, and was realistic in nearly every way. He took it out and laid it on the bed, closed the toy box, and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. As he was preparing his surprise for Jack, Mac got the leg chains from the closet and made sure the handcuffs were positioned where he could cuff his hands to the headboard after he finished his preparations. Just the thought of what he was doing almost made him come before he wanted to. He lubed up the dildo, chained his legs to the foot board of the bed, inserted the toy carefully and handcuffed his hands to the headboard. He settled down to wait for Jack to come home.

When Jack arrived, he took note that Mac wasn't on the patio. He called out to his lover, but only got silence in reply. He started through the apartment, and just as he was about to start down the hall to the bedroom, he heard Mac's unmistakable moans coming from the bedroom. He opened the door and was amazed at the sight before him. Mac was moving his hips in a slow rhythm, his cock hard and leaking a huge pool of pre cum on his belly. When Mac saw Jack, he grinned and asked; “Like what you see?” to which Jack replied; “Hell yeah!” Jack reached down and gave the toy a little push and watched as it inched further into Mac's hole. That was enough to get Jack all hot and bothered, so he began to undress. Mac wiggled his ass a bit more thinking Jack was about to fuck him, but soon found out that Jack had other plans.

As soon as Jack was naked, he began stroking his cock while watching Mac. Every so often he would reach down and give the toy a twist back and forth just to keep Mac on his toes, so to speak. Each time he did so, Mac would beg for Jack to let him cum, but Jack would ignore his pleas and keep jacking himself off. Soon the action began to become too much for Mac. He asked Jack to give the toy a final twist because he was getting ready to cum. Upon hearing that, Jack reached down, roughly snatched the dildo from Mac's ass. He replaced the toy with his own hard dick and began to brutally fuck Mac into the mattress. The action was way too much for Mac, and he began to cum all over the place. Jack pulled out, straddled Mac's chest and told him to open his mouth. Mac did as he was told and Jack shot his load down Mac's eager throat.

Jack then unlocked the cuffs and legs chains, slowly massaging Mac's wrists and ankles. He then picked his lover up and carried him to the bathroom. The two men showered and Jack dried Mac with a big, fluffy towel. When he was finished, he carried Mac back to the bedroom and after changing the sheets, placed Mac in bed and got in beside him. Mac snuggled close to Jack, asking him if he did everything right. Jack affirmed that Mac had performed beautifully, and that he was starting to learn his lessons very well. Jack's praise made Mac feel so good, and he told him so. He then asked Jack if he would teach him more things soon. Jack promised him that they would continue his lessons very soon.....  
THE END?


End file.
